


May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor

by SciFiSlashFreak



Series: Supernatural Stories I Should Never Write [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: 2014!Castiel, AU, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Past Character Death, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiSlashFreak/pseuds/SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had expected a lot of things when he volunteered in the place of his little brother. This... This was not one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or The Hunger Games or any of the characters, only the words written which I ask you do not claim as your own or copy/repost without permission.

Sam looked down at his hands as Jessica prepared his outfit for the nights interview before the games began tomorrow.

Castiel and him had tried to find his hook. He was too awkward to be sexy. He couldn't come off as weak due to that 11 he had earned. Too angry to be charming. In fact he was too angry to be anything he wasn't.

So Castiel tried to emphasize what he already had going for him. His brains, his loyalty. Unfortunately a loyal genius didn't get sponsors. They were too boring.

So Castiel suggested perhaps he should just be angry. Come off as tough and menacing. Keep his answers short and vague to give him an air of mystery.

The only problem was Sam was Angry at the Capitol. So he was more hostile than anything else.

Finally Castiel had thrown up his hands "I give up." he said as he poured pills into his mouth before washing them down with whiskey. "How about you just go on stage shirtless, brood through it all and when they bring up Baby Brother shoot a puppy face. Anyone attracted to men will throw you a bone if I promise you'll sleep with them when you survive the games." And with that he stumbled off.

Sam had a hard time remembering his mentor as the kind best friend of Dean. But then again that kind boy had suffered through the games only to come back and have his best friend die a month later.

"Sam," came Jessica's soft, gentle voice breaking Sam out of his trance. "Its almost time." Sam looked down to see while he had been in his thoughts Jessica had dressed him in a sleek black suit with flames running up the collar.

"Thanks." he said sincerely. He looked spectacular. No matter what no one could say his outfit was as bad as his attitude.

"Castiel insisted that I put you on stage shirtless if you wanted a chance." she said with a small smile "I convinced him you would look just as dashing in a suit." she sat and gave him a sad look "Is it really as bad as he made it out to be?"

Sam sighed "I just... Dont know how to make people like that like me."

"You mean Capital residents?" Jessica asked to which Sam simply nodded "I dunno about that. I mean, you made me like you."

Sam smiled "You're different."

"So... Just pretend you're talking to me." Jessica suggested "What do you have to loose? Its that or the puppy eyes plan."

Before he could reply two men showed up to take him to be interviewed.

* * *

Balthazar Roche was amazing at his job. He made all the tributes shine in three minutes. He played off their strengths and made everyone look good.

Perhaps Sam actually had a chance.

As if sensing his thoughts Gabriel decided now was a good time to add his two scents "Calm down Samsquatch, they'll love you. Its impossible not to."

Sam had no doubt that behind him Gabriel was sporting a charming smile. But Sam didn't bother turning to see. He was still giving the silent treatment since being told Gabriel wanted to be trained separately.

Sam let his mind wander. He wondered how Adam was holding up, if Kate checked out again like she had after dad and Dean had died. And Luke, was his best friend able to help both his own family? How did he feel with what had happened so far?

"Winchester your on in one." a voice came snapping him out of his head.

"Good luck." Gabriel said from behind.

Sam had the feeling he was going to need it.

* * *

Sam couldn't breath. He dimly heard Balthazar's voice but he couldn't hear it over the beating of his own heart.

"What?" Sam asked as he saw Balthazar look at him expectantly.

Balthazar laughed "I think," he said to the audience "That someone's a bit nervous. Lets everyone give him some support yeah?" The audience did as asked as Sam searched for Jess. When he finally found her she gave him a gentle smile and an encouraging nod.

"I asked what was going through your mind at the opening ceremonies."

Sam looked right at Jessica who nodded, smiling "Well... Uh honestly I was just hoping I didn't burn." he said looking at Balthazar when he laughed.

"Understandable. I think a few of us were hoping the same thing right folks?" the audience cheered "So Sam, tell me if you had to pick a favorite thing about the Capitol what would it be?"

Sam paused... He hated everything about this place. The people, the buildings the weird smelling showers. Everything... Except maybe, "The food."

For some reason that made everyone laugh and after that the questions became easier and Sam thought he might escape this whole thing undamaged.

Then when there was barley a minute left Balthazar reached over, a sad smile on his face "Now I think I speak for all of us when I say how deeply moved we all were when you volunteered for your brother."

"..." Sam looked down, reliving that moment in his head as he had been since it happened.

"Did he come and visit you... Before you left?"

Sam nodded, feeling numb.

"What did he say?"

"He told me... Told me to win. To do all I could to come back to him."

"And how did you respond?"

Sam looked in to Balthazar's eyes "I told him I would."

* * *

"That sucked a lot less than I thought it would Kiddo." Castiel said, drink in hand as he gave him a pat on the back.

Ruby rolled her eyes "Dont listen to him. You did wonderfully."

"That's what I just said!" Castiel said indignantly.

Sam wasn't listening though. He was watching the TV as Gabriel walked on to the stage.

"Tell me Gabriel how are you enjoying the Capitol."

"Well its certainly... Different from 12." Gabriel said, charming smile in place, looking at ease. Like he was just talking to a friend from home.

"Different how? Give me an example."

"Oh uh... Alright." he seemed to be thinking though Sam very much doubted he didn't know exactly what to say. "Your showers."

"Our showers?" Balthazar asked, smiling widely.

Gabriel shrugged "They're weird."

"Hear that everyone? We have weird showers." the audience laughed.

"I will say this though the _candy_ " Gabriel gave a moan that received many titters from the ladies in the crowd "Could I just like get a complimentary bag of that stuff... Seriously the stuff is orgasmic."

Balthazar laughed "Speaking of which-"

"Of orgasms... Wow Balth I didn't realize that this was that kind of show." the audience laughed for a good minute on that one, hell even Sam cracked a smile.

"Do you have someone special waiting for you at home?" Balthazar laughed once the laughter had died down.

Gabriel gave a sad smile "I'm afraid not."

"Oh I don't believe it, charming boy such as yourself."

"Well... There's this guy," Gabriel said, his charming smile gone. "But uh I'm pretty sure that until the reaping he didn't even know who I was."

The crowd gave a sympathetic noise and Balthazar patted Gabriel's hand "Well then here's what you do. Win this thin and then when you go home he'll have to go out with you."

The audience cheered and Gabriel gave a weak unconvincing smile "That's a great plan Balthazar... Really. But uh I don't think winning will help in my case."

"Why not?"

"... Because he came here with me."

**Author's Note:**

> This was much too fun.... It has a big possibility of being a full length fic it was so much fun.
> 
> Might do another one of this verse in the series. About Cas and what all went down with his return from the games.


End file.
